Porno Quick
by sexglee
Summary: Historias de porno Quick. Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones sobre parejas en los reviews.
1. Chapter 1

El timbre sonó aquella tarde de verano, y me apresuré escaleras abajo para abrir la puerta. Me sorprendió ver allí bajo el umbral a Puck, con media sonrisa. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta blanca de licra haciendo que se le acentuaran todos y cada unos de los músculos de su cuerpo.

-Noah. -Dije sonriente. Él esbozó una sonrisa más grande al escuchar su nombre.

-Hola, Quinn. Venía a verte.

-Claro, pasa. -Dejé más espacio abriendo la puerta, mientras veía cómo pasaba dentro. Puck se giró hacia mí, mirándome a los ojos. -¿Qué pasa? -Dije extrañada, ya que nunca venía a verme.

-Sólo.. Estaba pensando. -Se encogió de hombros. -¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que sólo te quería porque estabas buena? -Asentí, doliéndome de nuevo por esas palabras agachando la cabeza, notando cómo él se acercaba y me cogía de la cintura. -Mentí. -Y sentí sus cálidos labios sobre los míos, besándome.

Al principio me quedé parada, pero luego reaccioné cogiendo sus mejillas y besándolo con ganas, sintiendo cómo la lengua de Noah se colaba entre mis labios y conseguía enredarse con la mía. Tenía calor.

Los besos eran húmedos y hambrientos, haciendo que jadeara en su boca y que nuestras lenguas salieran al aire entre los besos.

Sus manos bajaron por mi cintura, apretando con ganas mi culo.

-Espero que esto no sea sólo porque quieres follar. -Susurré sobre sus labios agitada.

-Créeme, no lo es. -Susurró metiendo las manos bajo mi vestido, cogiendo mis bragas y bajándolas hasta dejarme con el coño al aire. Ni siquiera me había tocado y ya estaba totalmente mojada.

Posé mis manos sobre la entrepierna de Puck, notando cómo su polla estaba dura bajo sus pantalones, y nuestras lenguas que no dejaban de retorcerse entre ellas, y las manos de Puck que metían sus dedos por la parte trasera de mi coño, haciendo que jadeara en su boca.

-Esta vez traigo condones. -Susurró dándome cachetadas en el culo, mientras yo metía mi mano bajo su pantalón, acariciando la longitud de su polla, notablemente dura bajo mis manos, notando cómo latía de la excitación.

-O sea que venías a follar. -Susurré mordiéndole el cuello, dejando correr mi lengua por su clavícula y quitándole la camiseta, dejando ver su pecho desnudo sin poder evitar llevar mi boca a él, besándolo y dirigiéndome a sus pequeños pezones, tirando de ellos hasta que se pusieron duros, bajando por su abdomen dejando mordiscos, besos y lametones en él, haciendo que Puck se echara hacia atrás y se apoyara contra el sofá, mientras mis manos bajaban sus pantalones y yo me ponía de rodillas.

Mordí su polla sobre el bóxer, amasando sus testículos y tirando de su pene con los dientes, viendo cómo Puck jadeaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Chúpamela ya... -Gimoteó echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Bajé su bóxer dejando que su polla totalmente dura saltara libre y me rozara la mejilla. Intenté alcanzarla con la lengua, dando suaves lametones en su glande, sintiendo cómo su polla se movía a mi merced.

Tomé su polla por el tronco y comencé a pajearlo y masturbarlo fuertemente, haciendo que Puck soltara un gemido fuerte. Acerqué mi boca a su punta, rodeándola con los labios como si fuera un chupa-chups, haciendo que los gemidos de Noah fueran más continuos. Bajé mi boca por toda su polla hasta que la punta me tocó la campanilla, subiendo y bajando arrastrando los labios por toda su longitud. Puck llevó su mano a mi cabeza agarrándome del pelo.

-Así.. -Gimió Noah, embistiéndome la boca con su gruesa y larga polla. -Dios justo así.. -Paré de mover la cabeza para que él moviera sus caderas y comenzara a follarme la boca, sintiendo la dureza de su polla contra mi boca. Casi podía notar el relieve de las venas de su polla rozarme la comisura de los labios, estaba excitada, así que bajé mi mano bajo mi vestido y metí un dedo en mi coño, notando lo húmeda que estaba, buscando mi clítoris con el dedo índice comenzando a masturbarme soltando un gemido contra su polla mientras Noah no dejaba de follarme por la boca. Paró y comencé a chupársela de nuevo, succionando su pene erecto dentro de mi boca y bajando a veces hasta sus testículos, mordiéndolos y tirando de ellos con los dientes, metiéndolos enteros en mi boca. Mientras, yo seguía retorciendo el dedo en mi coño, gimiendo contra su polla. Alcé la vista y vi los ojos de Puck entrecerrados, agarrando mi cabeza y jadeando de placer.

-Dios cómo la comes.. -Puck tomó su polla con una de sus manos agarrándome del pelo, y comenzó a darme golpecitos en la boca con su polla, haciendo que sacara la lengua para chuparla. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, y él sacó su polla de mi boca, levantándome del suelo totalmente erecto.

Se deshizo de mi vestido dejándome desnuda, ya que en tres segundos se había deshecho de mi sujetador dejándome con las tetas al aire totalmente desnuda delante de él.

La mano de Puck fue a mi coño, metiendo una mano entre mis labios sintiendo cómo su dedo buscaba mi entrada, y yo me agarraba a sus hombros gimiendo y cerrando los ojos.

-Quinnie.. Estás empapada.. -Susurró en mi oído, mordiéndome el cuello.

Puck me cogió de la cintura por la espalda llevándome a mi habitación, poniéndome a cuatro patas en la cama y poniéndose de rodillas detrás de mí. Escuché cómo rompía el envoltorio de lo que sería el condón, así que me giré. Su polla apuntaba hacia arriba y se masturbaba a la vez, poniéndose el condón mirándome a los ojos. Cuando su polla estaba cubierta por el condón, sentí su polla caliente en mi entrada haciendo que soltara un gemido cerrando los ojos.

-¿Te gusta? -Dijo con voz grave, comenzando a embestirme con fuerza dándome fuertes cachetadas en las nalgas, haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor pero dejándome llevar por el placer de tener a Puck follándome.

-Sí.. -Gemí como respuesta, sintiendo cómo su polla entraba entera en mí y me dejaba vacía cuando salía, haciéndolo rápidamente. Sus testículos chocaban contra mi culo, y mis manos apretaban fuertemente las sábanas mientras soltaba gemidos desgarrados de placer.

-¿Te gusta tener mi polla dentro de ti? -Gimió dando las embestidas más fuertes, follándome hasta el fondo y dando clavadas a la vez que golpeaba mi culo con la mano abierta.

-Joder sí. -Gemí agachando la cabeza de placer gimiendo y sintiendo cómo Puck disminuía la fuerza. -Puck fóllame fuerte.. Por favor.. -Supliqué entre gemidos ahogados, apretando las sábanas con las manos, sintiendo cómo Noah comenzaba a follarme a gran velocidad de nuevo, sintiendo cómo iba a correrme en poco. -Noah.. -Gemí su nombre cerrando los ojos soltando gritos de placer al sentir que me corría.

-Quinn me corro... -Gimió Puck haciendo que me corriera al instante en que lo escuché, sintiendo cómo Puck no dejaba de follarme y mi vagina se contraía contra su polla.

-Córrete en mi boca.. -Le dije agitada. Puck sacó su polla de mi coño que acababa de correrse, se quitó el condón y comenzó a masturbarse en mi boca agitado, mientras coloqué mi boca bajo su glande, lamiendo su punta con la lengua. Los gemidos de Puck eran cada vez más grave y sus mano masturbaba su polla con más velocidad, haciendo que la piel que recubría el glande lo tapara y lo descubriera rápidamente, viendo cómo empezaba a salir el líquido preseminal por su glande. Abrí más los labios y Puck soltó un último gemido más grave y fuerte que los demás, cuando sentí fuertes chorros de su semen en mi boca, calientes, que se quedaban también en mi barbilla, y Puck no dejaba de masturbarse y de correrse en mi boca, sintiendo cómo toda mi boca estaba llena de su leche. Me relamí y me tragué el semen que pude, chupándosela una vez más quitando los restos de la corrida de su polla.

Puck se agachó sobre mi coño y comenzó a lamerlo, separándose.

-Sabes jodidamente bien...


	2. Trío: Quinn, Rachel y Puck

Estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la tele, mientras Quinn estaba en la cocina terminando de colocar algunos platos que había utilizado para hacer algunos cupcakes. Ahora que Quinn y yo vivíamos juntos, no tenía que preocuparme por si llevaba pantalones o no.

Quinn salió de la cocina, y yo estaba sentado en el sofá con las piernas abiertas viendo la tele. El timbre sonó y fruncí el ceño, girándome para ver quién era. La rubia abrió la puerta y allí estaba Rachel. Quizás, seré un salido, pero lo primero que se me ocurrió al ver a Rachel y a Quinn juntas fue en follármelas.

Mi polla latía bajo el bóxer y se había endurecido, y yo no iba a reprimirme.

-Hola Puck. -Dijo Rachel entrando. Me giré sin ocultar la dureza de mi polla, y le sonreí. Las miradas de Rachel y Quinn se dirigieron directamente a la polla, y yo me recosté un poco más.

-Hola Rachel. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Y tú, Quinn? -Les sonreí, claramente como una indirecta.

-A decir verdad.. Creo que tengo un poco de hambre. -Respondió Quinn, girando la mirada hacia Rachel, que asentía.

-Sí, yo también. -Asintió la morena, quitándose la chaqueta que llevaba, quedándose en un short ajustado y una camiseta de tirantas.

-¿Y tenéis sed? Puede que tenga algo de leche por aquí. -Dije asintiendo. Quinn y Rachel le dieron la vuelta al sofá y se pusieron de rodillas delante de mí, mientras mi polla no dejaba de crecer en el bóxer.

-Quinn, Rachel, yo.. Una buena comida de polla. -Suspiré satisfecho, mientras las manos de Quinn me bajaban el bóxer y dejaban saltar libre el cipote. Las venas estaban totalmente marcadas, y Rachel empezó a subir hacia la verga dándome besos por el muslo, mientras que Quinn besaba mi pubis y el vello rasurado.

-Tienes una buena polla. -Dijo Rachel. Sentí cómo su lengua pasaron por mitad de mis cojones, y la lengua de Quinn por la punta de la polla. Tenía a dos tías comiéndome la polla y las pelotas, que estaban duras y grandes, preparadas para descargar abundante semen en sus bocas.

Rachel se metió mis huevos en su boca y comenzó a jugar con ellos, mientras que yo le sujetaba el pelo a Quinn, que no paraba de subir y bajar la cabeza, comiéndomela como nunca antes había hecho. La cabeza de mi polla se clavaba en su garganta y la lengua de Rachel hacía maravillas con mis cojones. Quinn se separó un momento y me pajeó lo más rápido y fuerte que pudo, haciendo que los huevos botaran en la boca de Rachel.

Las dos se separaron al cabo de un rato.

-Esperad.. Métele la lengua a Quinn en la boca. -Le dije a Rachel, sin dejar de moverme la polla de forma rápida. Rachel giró la cabeza hacia Quinn y se acercó a ella. Metió la lengua en su boca y comenzó a besarla, dejando que sus lenguas se vieran y yo gimiera porque se estaban liando delante de mí.

Las bocas de Quinn y Rachel comenzaron a comerme la polla, cada una por un lado. La disfrutaban, subían y bajaban y me mordían el glande, mientras yo me retorcía de placer.

-Joder.. Sí.. Así.. -Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, perdiendo por un momento la vista de la mamada que me estaban haciendo entre las dos. Entre mamada y mamada, Rachel y Quinn dejaban que sus labios y sus lenguas se enredasen mientras que mi polla estaba en medio y lo disfrutaba todo.

-Quinn.. Voy a comerte el coño. -Susurré jadeando, tirando de su cabeza. La besé de forma húmeda e hice que pusiera su coño en mi boca, subida al sofá. Comencé a comérselo rápido y fuerte, mordiéndoselo mientras ella parecía estar follándose mi cara. Rachel, se separó y se puso encima de mí, comenzando a penetrarse y a botar fuertemente, soltando gemidos agudos mientras se agarraba a la espalda de Quinn, que no dejaba de follarse mi boca con el coño. Mis dedos entraban y salían de ella rápido.

-Así mi amor, joder.. -Gemía Quinn agarrandome del pelo, mientras Rachel casi gritaba, dando duros y secos golpes contra mi polla, clavándome en ella y provocando que estuviera a punto de correrse.

Sentí la corrida de Quinn caer por mi boca, mientras ella paraba de moverse, y Rachel soltó un grito ensordecedor, quedándose parada. Se retiraron de encima y se pusieron de rodillas. Me empecé a pajear apuntando a sus bocas, y ellas comenzaron a chupármela de nuevo. Cuando la boca de Quinn tocó mis cojones, el primer chorro de semen salió disparado a la boca de Rachel. Quinn puso la boca en la punta y se tragó toda la leche que salía, mientras Rachel me lamía los huevos, recogiendo lo que había caído. La rubia se separó y sacó la lengua, mostrándome el semen con el que me acababa de correr en su boca y se lo tragó.

-La mamáis bien..


End file.
